Kuroko no game
by Marine Lafontaine
Summary: Suite à la fin de la Winter Cup, Akashi est parvenu à se réconcilier avec ses anciens camarades. Malheureusement, il déplore leur relation distante, mais quoi de mieux pour se rapprocher qu'un jeu ?


Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

A l'occasion de la fin de la Winter Cup, Akashi était enfin parvenu à se réconcilier avec ses anciens camarades de jeu. Mais leur relation demeurait distante et Akashi cherchait un moyen de créer de nouveau des liens avec la Génération des Miracles.

Finalement, ce fut Kuroko qui lui présenta la solution. Ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus au Maji Burger et s'y étaient rencontrés par hasard. Akashi en avait tout de suite profité pour inviter le joueur fantôme à se joindre à lui et ils s'étaient installés à une table, lui avec ses hamburgers et Kuroko, son sempiternel milk-shake à la vanille.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé, Akashi-kun, fit remarquer soudain le joueur de Seirin.

Ils s'étaient attablés depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais aucun n'avait pris la parole. Kuroko, de temps à autre, lui avait coulé des regards en coin tout en sirotant sa boisson favorite, curieux et légèrement mal à l'aise. Finalement, il avait osé poser cette question à laquelle Akashi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avala sa bouchée après avoir soigneusement mâché et se tourna vers son ancien camarade.

\- J'essaie de me rapprocher de vous tous, mais j'ignore comment m'y prendre, Testuya, avoua-t-il sans détour.

"Il est toujours aussi concis dans ses paroles", constata Kuroko avec amusement. Hum, alors ce qui préoccupait le petit génie était un problème social. Sûrement n'était-il pas le mieux placé pour conseiller Akashi, mais il pouvait tout de même réfléchir à ça avec lui…

\- Si tu as envie qu'on soit de nouveau des amis proches, peut-être devrais-tu proposer qu'on se voie, suggéra Kuroko de sa voix naturellement neutre.

\- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Akashi. Du basket ?

\- Peut-être, oui, approuva Kuroko en hochant doucement la tête. Mais, avant de retourner sur un terrain ensemble, peut-être pourrions-nous faire… autre chose.

Akashi cligna des yeux, surpris par cette idée. Il coinça son menton entre deux doigts pour y réfléchir.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ? questionna-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

\- A toi de trouver, Akashi-kun, répliqua calmement Kuroko alors qu'il jouait avec sa paille. C'est toi qui doit chercher, pas moi.

Akashi eut un rictus agacé, mais tâcha d'effacer très vite toute trace de mécontentement de son visage. Kuroko eut un soupir discret. Il semblerait que malgré la défaite qu'il avait essuyé, le fait qu'on n'obéit pas à ses ordres continuait à lui déplaire. Le joueur fantôme avala le reste de son milk-shake d'un trait puis se leva.

\- Essaie de trouver quelque chose qu'on puisse peut-être faire tous ensemble, comme un jeu où personne ne serait avantagé.

\- Un jeu… ? répéta doucement Akashi.

Il voulut demander à Kuroko plus de précisions, mais, le temps qu'il relève la tête, le joueur fantôme avait disparu du Maji Burger.

Kuroko était assis sur son canapé, sa télécommande à la main et N°2 lové sur ses genoux. Il passait d'une chaîne à une autre sans réelle conviction, plus préoccupé par la conversation qu'il avait eue quelques jours plus tôt avec Akashi que par ce qui se déroulait à l'écran. Le fait que son ancien capitaine se soucie de leur relation l'avait touché, mais, connaissant le personnage, il se demandait bien quel genre d'idée il allait bien avoir. Akashi demeurait Akashi, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait en dire. Alors…

\- Hé, Kuroko, arrête un peu de zapper, c'est pénible à la fin.

Le joueur fantôme prit le parti d'ignorer le grommellement de Kagami, assis juste à côté de lui. Sa lumière avait débarqué une heure plus tôt et avait décrété qu'ils allaient passer une soirée télé tous les deux. Au départ, il avait voulu avoir la commande de la zapette, mais un seul jappement joyeux de N°2 avait suffi pour le faire renoncer à cette idée. Finalement, surmontant sa peur du terrible canidé dans un geste de courage rare, l'Ace de Seirin s'empara de la télécommande et éteignit la télé avant de baisser un regard furibond sur son camarade.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, à la fin ? T'es complètement à l'ouest !

\- Hum, désolé, marmonna Kuroko, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air désolé le moins du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta fichue caboche, alors ?

Kuroko jeta un regard en biais à l'Américain. Un soupir le gagna. S'il devait au moins en parler à une personne, autant que ce soit à son coéquipier. Kagami n'était peut-être pas celui qui trouverait une solution à ce qui le perturbait, mais, au moins, il avait une bonne écoute et savait être rassurant.

\- Je pense juste à Akashi-kun, avoua-t-il.

\- Akashi ?

\- Oui. On…

Il s'apprêtait à en dire plus quand la sonnette résonna dans l'appartement. Surpris, Kuroko questionna Kagami du regard.

\- Mais non, je n'ai invité personne ! protesta l'intéressé. Hé, ho, ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, je te dis la vérité !

Kuroko haussa les épaules et, dans un geste qu'on aurait pu qualifier de négligent, il fit glisser N°2 de ses genoux, si bien qu'il se retrouva quasiment à califourchon sur les jambes du dunker terrifié.

\- Mais je te dis que je n'ai rien fait ! glapit-il.

Kuroko se contenta d'esquisser un sourire avant de disparaître dans l'entrée. Quand il déverrouilla la porte, il eut la surprise de trouver Akashi sur son pallier.

\- Akashi-kun ?

\- Bonsoir, Testuya. Tu me laisses entrer ?

Sa question n'était même pas achevée qu'il était déjà dans l'appartement. Kuroko referma la porte avant de le suivre, curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu mener son ancien capitaine jusque chez lui. Akashi s'était déjà installé sur le canapé, à côté d'un Kagami un peu perdu.

\- Tu as donc un invité, constata le capitaine de Rakuzan. Bien, si c'est lui, il peut rester.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Akashi-kun ? demanda calmement Kuroko en s'asseyant devant la table basse pour faire face à son ancien capitaine.

\- Jouer, répondit l'intéressé comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. J'ai ramené un jeu qui nous permettra de nouveau de créer des liens.

\- Quel jeu, Akashi-kun ? l'interrogea son hôte avec un soupçon d'appréhension dans la voix.

Akashi fit glisser une petite boîte sur le plateau de la table basse. A cette vue, Kuroko parvint difficilement à dissimuler une grimace. Un jeu pour se réconcilier, ça ? Comme il l'avait craint, une drôle d'idée était sortie de l'esprit tordu de son ancien camarade. Il vit du coin de l'œil Kagami suivre le même chemin de réflexion et se retenir tant bien que mal de pouffer de rire sous le nez du terrible empereur. Ce dernier attendait qu'on réagisse à son idée et commençait à s'impatienter. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Kuroko s'apprêtait à lui confier ses pensées quand on sonna de nouveau.

\- Ah, voilà d'autres joueurs, se réjouit Akashi (autant qu'un Akashi puisse se réjouir). Je vais leur ouvrir.

\- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? s'étrangla Kagami.

\- On ne peut pas jouer à ça à trois, Kagami-kun, fit justement remarquer Kuroko.

Akashi surgit de nouveau, accompagné par Aomine, Kise et Kasamatsu. Si la présence des deux premiers était compréhensible, celle du capitaine de Kaijô échappait aux joueurs de Seirin. Akashi dut le comprendre à leur tête, car il déclara :

\- J'ai invité Kasamatsu Yukio à se joindre à nous. Nous avions besoin de quelqu'un de neutre pour diriger le jeu.

\- Inviter ? ne put s'empêcher de grogner l'intéressé. Ce n'est pas…

Il fut brutalement interrompu par Kise qui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, accompagnant son geste d'un regard suppliant qui signifiait clairement "Pitié, ne dis rien, tu n'as pas besoin de mourir si jeune, sempai !". Aomine, quant à lui, ne put retenir un long bâillement.

\- Il faut mettre sa main devant sa bouche quand on bâille, Aomine-kun, lui fit remarquer Kuroko.

\- Oui, Oui, Testu, répondit vaguement l'intéressé. Oï, Akashi, et si tu nous disais plutôt pourquoi tu nous as convoqués.

\- Convoqué ? répéta l'instigateur de la réunion dans un froncement de sourcils. Je vous ai invités et non convoqués.

\- Oh, parce qu'il y a une nuance ?

\- Aominechi, arrête, l'interrompit doucement Kise. Peut-être que Akashichi avait juste envie de nous voir.

\- Impossible, décréta l'Ace de Touou.

\- C'est tout à fait ça, répondit simultanément le capitaine de Rakuzan.

\- Hein ?!

De nouveau, la sonnette retentit et Akashi s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Kuroko, en bon hôte, proposa alors des boissons à ses invités. Alors qu'il partait chercher de quoi satisfaire les adolescents, Akashi réapparut avec Murasakibara, Midorima et Takao sur les talons.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, c'lui-là ? grogna Aomine en désignant du pouce le possesseur de l'œil de faucon.

\- Yahoo ! les salua l'intéressé. Wouhou ! Toute la Génération des Miracles est réunie ! Lucky !

\- Essaies un peu de t'en débarrasser pour voir et on en reparlera, répliqua Midorima dans un soupir.

Curieux, les joueurs de basket cherchèrent du regard l'objet chanceux du jour prédit par Ohaya-sama, et qui se révéla être… une corde ? "Jamais je n'écouterai cette horoscope", se jurèrent les lycéens en leur fort intérieur. Murasakibara, lui, s'était déjà installé dans son coin et mangeait son paquet de chips, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Kuroko revint entre temps avec les boissons. Il salua les nouveaux venus et leur proposa également des canettes le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il savait que tout cette joyeuse troupe allait tout à coup envahir son chez-lui.

Un claquement de main sec raidit l'ensemble du groupe, sauf Takao et Kasamatsu, pas du tout habitués aux méthodes akashiennes. L'ancien capitaine de la Génération des Miracles leur offrit un sourire qui se voulait sympathique, mais qui eut pour effet de faire descendre la température de quelques bons degrés.

\- Puisque tout le monde est là et malgré quelques imprévus - sa voix ripa sur ce mot, pour la plus grande peur de ses anciens coéquipiers, nous allons pouvoir nous mettre à jouer.

\- Jouer ? répéta l'ensemble du groupe.

\- Oui. C'est grâce à Testuya que j'ai eu cette idée, vous pouvez le remercier.

Ledit Testuya sirotait tranquillement sa cannette tout en essayant d'éviter les regards de reproches de ses amis, bien moins à l'aise qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

\- Un jeu ? grogna Aomine. Mais pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour nous réconcilier et nous rapprocher les uns des autres, répondit l'instigateur de la réunion comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

S'il s'était écouté, Kise aurait sauté au cou de son ancien capitaine tant sa réponse l'avait ému (mais, fort heureusement, il n'était pas encore totalement suicidaire). A la place, il ignora Kasamatsu qui marmonnait dans sa barbe des phrases du genre "Mais en quoi ça me concerne, moi ?" et s'exclama :

\- Quelle bonne idée, Akashichi ! Un jeu, ça permet de renforcer les liens, après tout.

\- Evidemment, répondit tranquillement l'intéressé.

\- Bon, et quel jeu, alors ? soupira Midorima, devinant que, quoiqu'ils fassent, ils ne pourraient échapper à la décision d'Akashi.

Le sourire du capitaine de Rakuzan s'accentua. Kuroko se demanda vaguement si son chauffage n'était pas tombé en panne, tout à coup.

\- Les loups-garous de Thiercelieu, leur annonça le possesseur de l'œil impérial.

"Et en quoi c'est un jeu de réconciliation ?!", fut la pensée générale qui traversa les esprits. Seul Takao semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée de jouer.

\- Super idée ! Ah, j'espère être un loup ! Et, on ne met pas de villageois dans le lot, hein ? Parce que c'est nul, un villageois, hein. Et… !

\- Tais-toi, Bakao, l'interrompit l'Ace de Shutoku en fronçant encore plus les sourcils que d'habitude. Tu casses les oreilles de tout le monde.

\- Mais, Shin-chan, j'adore ce jeu !

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Heu, excusez-moi, mais…

Tous se tournèrent vers Kagami, qui semblait quelque peu perdu. Voyant que tous le fixaient, l'Ace de Seirin se tendit. Bon sang, il détestait être le centre de l'attention comme ça…

\- Heu… C'est quoi, un loup-garou ?

\- Une créature légendaire, Kagami-kun, répondit Kuroko le plus sérieux du monde.

\- Je sais, ça, aho !

\- Tu n'as jamais joué au loup-garou, Kagamichi ? s'étonna Kise.

\- Bah, sinon, je ne poserai pas la question, répondit l'intéressé.

\- Tu comprendras au fur et à mesure, décréta Akashi. Yukio sera le maître de jeu.

Ledit Yukio tiqua quand le capitaine de Rakuzan utilisa son prénom sans même y raccrocher un suffixe honorifique. Ils n'avaient pas gardé les vaches ensemble, à ce qu'il sache ! Mais le regard suppliant des anciens élèves de Teiko l'incita à ne pas protester. Fatigué d'avance par cette mascarade, Kasamatsu accepta de mauvaise grâce le paquet qu'on lui tendait.

\- Bon, commença-t-il, je suis maître de jeu, alors le premier que je vois faire le zouave, il va m'entendre.

\- Hé, pourquoi tu me regardes en disant ça, sempai ? protesta Kise.

\- Petit rappel des règles, poursuivit le capitaine de Kaijô sans faire attention à l'intervention de son kohai. Il y a deux camps dans le jeu : les loups-garous qui essaient de dévorer les villageois et les villageois qui essaient de sauver leur peau et de survivre. Voilà, fin de l'histoire.

\- Ça n'explique rien du tout ! protesta Kagami.

\- Tais-toi, Bakagami, répliqua tranquillement Akashi.

\- Q… Quoi ? s'étrangla l'insulté.

\- Bakagami, soupira Aomine.

\- Bakagami, répéta Kuroko.

\- Bakagami, sifflota Takao.

\- Bakagami, renchérit Kise.

\- Bakagami, souffla Murasakibara.

\- Bakagami, conclut Midorima.

\- Bon, vous avez fini ?!

Kasamatsu préféra ne pas intervenir. Il indiqua à tous de s'asseoir autour de la table basse de Kuroko. Tous obéirent avec plus ou moins de réticence, mais il fallut appâter Murasakibara avec un morceau de gâteau pour qu'il daigne venir jusqu'à eux. Leur hôte accueillit N°2 sur ses genoux, au grand damne de Kagami. Quand tous furent installés, Kasatmatsu battit rapidement les cartes qu'il avait sélectionnées dans le paquet et les distribua faces cachées.

\- Bien, que chacun regarde qui il est.

Tous retournèrent leur carte et diverses expressions passèrent sur les visages, à part sur ceux de Kuroko et Akashi qui demeurèrent absolument impassibles, comme à leur habitude. Kagami pencha la tête sur le côté, mais sembla à peu près comprendre quel était son rôle. Kasamatsu se mit alors à effectuer des rondes autour des lycéens. N'ayant pas de règle sous la main, le jeune homme n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'improviser une histoire.

\- Alors, dans le petit village de Basketland vivent huit fous… heu, amis, donc, oui, huit amis. Suite à la fin de la saison des tournois, ils organisèrent un grand banquet et, heu… Bah, ils s'amusèrent et…

\- Sempai, t'es pas doué pour raconter les histoires.

\- Une pénalité pour toi, Kise, décréta le maître de jeu.

\- Hein, mais, pourquoi ?!

\- Tu geins trop, soupira Midorima.

\- Donc, je disais, reprit le capitaine de Kaijô en haussant la voix pour faire taire les joueurs, ils se sont amusés, ont bu et se sont tous endormis ! Allez, hop, dodo tout le monde !

Voyant l'ensemble du groupe fermer les yeux à cette injonction, Kagami fit de même. Pendant quelques secondes, un grand silence régna dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le bruit de mastication de Murasakibara. Kasamatsu aurait bien voulu faire durer le silence pour en profiter un peu plus, mais il doutait que ce soit au goût de tous.

\- Bon, alors, reprit-il. Pris d'insomnie, le voleur, lui, se réveilla.

Il vit alors Kuroko ouvrir les yeux. Oui, évidemment, qui d'autre après tout, hein… Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, leur hôte avait déjà échangé la carte de Murasakibara et celle d'Akashi sans attendre les instructions du maître de jeu.

\- Bon, grinça Kasamatsu, puisque le voleur a agi sans y être autorisé, ce qu'il ne sera prié de ne plus faire, tout le monde va se réveiller et vérifier qui il est puis tout le monde retourne se pieuter.

Kagami, complètement perdu dans le jeu, choisit de ne pas discuter et d'obéir. Dans un silence religieux, chacun exécuta sa tâche avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux.

\- Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, le suivant, c'est… Bah, Cupidon. Donc Cupidon, il est où ?

Kise se manifesta aussitôt en levant la main. Kasamatsu ne put retenir un soupir. Bon, quand il fallait y aller…

\- Bon, Cupidon va me désigner deux personnes qui vont tomber amoureuses l'une de l'autre… Non, tu ne peux pas choisir le maître du jeu… Non, tu ne peux pas te prendre toi-même pour cible… Oui, c'est autorisé par les règles, mais le maître de jeu, ici, c'est moi, alors tu obéis et tu arrêtes de faire cette tête ou je te triple ton entraînement.

"Bon, c'est sûr, Kise, c'est Cupidon", devina l'ensemble des joueurs. Tant bien que mal, Kasamatsu obtint enfin une réponse de Kise qui finit par désigner Akashi et Kuroko.

\- Très bien, maintenant que l'autre idiot a fini, il peut aller se recoucher, annonça Kasamatsu. Je vais toucher la tête des deux amoureux qui vont se voir et tomber follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Leur but sera de vaincre tous les obstacles, loups comme villageois, pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur amour en paix.

Durant son petit discours, Kasamatsu avait poursuivi ses rondes et avait tapoté le sommet du crâne des "heureux" élus. Les deux intéressés ouvrirent les yeux et échangèrent un bref regard avant d'abattre le voile de leurs paupières. Le capitaine de Kaijô ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de nouveau, mais continua sa petite histoire, se disant que plus vite il énoncerait les joueurs, plus vite cette corvée s'achèverait.

\- Bien, alors, maintenant, la voyante a la dalle alors elle se lève. Au passage, elle en profite pour regarder la carte de quelqu'un.

Ce fut au tour de Midorima de se "réveiller". Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait le droit qu'à une seule chance, l'Ace de Shutoku prit le temps d'envisager chaque possibilité, comme tout bon joueur de shogi ferait. Alors, il pensa tout d'abord à Akashi, qui, pour lui, demeurait le plus dangereux de tous. En même temps, il pouvait très bien avoir reçu une carte peu intéressante, car la distribution s'était faite sous le signe du hasard. Qui ferait-il mieux de vérifier, alors ? Tout à sa réflexion, il ne vit que Kasamatsu commençait à perdre patience. Finalement à bout de nerfs, le capitaine de Kaijô attrapa la carte de Takao et la retourna. Il s'agissait de celle de la petite fille. Midorima aurait voulu protester, mais émettre quelque remarque aurait donné son statut aux autres joueurs, ce qu'il refusait de faire. Alors, il se contenta de foudroyer le maître du jeu du regard avant de fermer les yeux pour signaler que son tour était terminé.

Kasamatsu reprit ses rondes.

\- Maintenant, j'appelle les loups.

\- Y'a plus d'histoire ? s'étonna Kise, les yeux clos.

\- Non, marre. Bon, les loups, on se réveille !

Trois joueurs obéirent à l'injonction. Sans surprise réelle, les trois loups n'étaient autre que Kagami, Akashi et Aomine. Heu… La distribution était réellement dûe au hasard ? Kasamatsu aurait pourtant juré qu'il avait donné les cartes sans chercher à attribuer de rôle !

\- Bon, les loups, vous allez donc choisir une personne parmi les joueurs que vous allez dévorer cette nuit.

Aomine pointa du doigt Takao. Mais Akashi secoua négativement la tête et désigna Midorima dans un geste sûr et incontestable. Aomine tenta bien d'engager un dialogue silencieux, mais son ancien capitaine demeurait inflexible. Kagami, ne sachant qui choisir, finit par se ranger du côté d'Akashi, si bien qu'Aomine n'eut plus d'autre choix que de se plier à leur décision. Kasamatsu, qui s'était assis sur une chaise non loin (il en avait en assez de tourner), enregistra leur réponse.

\- Bien, alors les loups se rendorment. J'appelle la sorcière.

Nulle réponse.

\- Heu… La sorcière ?

Aucune manifestation.

\- Oï, la sorcière !

\- Oui ?

Murasakibara redressa la tête. A force de garder les yeux fermés, il avait fini par s'endormir sur place. Le géant aux cheveux violets ne put retenir un bâillement. Tout ça était d'un ennui…

\- Bon, sorcière, cette personne est morte cette nuit, lui annonça le maître du jeu en montrant Midorima. Tu veux la ressusciter ?

Ladite sorcière posa un regard fatigué sur le mort et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à la question.

\- Non, finit-il par lâcher. Pas envie.

\- En silence ! tempêta Kasamatsu.

\- Atsuchi, la prochaine fois que j'entends ta voix alors qu'on joue "la nuit", je m'occupe de ton cas, promit Akashi le plus calmement du monde, les yeux toujours fermés.

Ledit Atsuchi jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Kasamatsu se dit qu'il devrait prendre quelques leçons auprès d'Akashi pour pouvoir maîtriser avec autant de fermeté les gens. Ça pourrait s'avérer très pratique !

\- Bon, sorcière, poursuivit-il, tu as aussi une potion de mort, souhaites-tu l'utiliser ?

Murasakibara hocha la tête et désigna rapidement Kagami.

\- Bon, puisque la sorcière a fait son choix, tout le monde se réveille. Deux personnes sont mortes, cette nuit.

Tous se tendirent, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Kasamatsu pointa du doigt les deux victimes.

\- Midorima a été dévoré et Kagami, empoisonné.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi moi ? protesta ce dernier.

\- Les morts n'ont pas le droit à la parole, décréta le sempai de Kise. Retournez vos cartes.

Les morts obtempérèrent. Midorima se leva alors, sous le regard réprobateur d'Akashi.

\- Que penses-tu faire, Shintaro ? le questionna le capitaine de Rakuzan.

\- J'ai perdu, alors je rentre chez moi, répondit tranquillement l'intéressé.

\- Le jeu n'est pas terminé.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Rassis-toi.

Bien que le ton d'Akashi n'ait pas été particulièrement autoritaire, Midorima obtempéra. Kasamatsu ne put retenir un énième soupir. Quelle plaie, ces gars-là…

\- Bon, on va zapper le rôle de maire, déclara-t-il. On doit choisir le mort du jour dans le but d'éradiquer la menace des loups. Alors, qui soupçonnez-vous ?

\- Le mort du jour ? répéta Kagami d'un air halluciné. Mais… Ce jeu est débile !

\- Chut, Kagami-kun, le rappela à l'ordre Kuroko.

\- Je vote contre Kazunari, déclara Akashi.

\- Hé ! protesta l'intéressé. Je ne suis pas un loup ! Mais je sais qui ils sont ! Hein, Aomine ?

\- Je ne suis pas un loup, mentit calmement l'intéressé. Mais le fait que tu m'accuses me soûle. Pour la peine, je vote contre toi.

\- C'est censé être une chasse, pas un règlement de comptes, fit remarquer Midorima.

\- Les morts n'ont pas le droit à quoi ? rappela calmement Akashi.

Il n'obtint nulle réponse, ce qui le satisfit. Les autres, n'ayant pas vraiment d'idées, suivirent la proposition de leur camarade.

\- Takao est mort, annonça Kasamatsu. Il était la petite fille.

\- Hein ? C'est quel rôle, ça ? demanda Kagami.

\- La petite fille a le droit d'ouvrir les yeux pendant le tour des loups-garous, à condition de ne pas se faire voir, expliqua Tako avec mauvaise humeur. Mais… !

\- Les morts n'ont pas le droit à quoi ? répéta Akashi.

Silence.

\- Tout le monde dort, décréta Kasamatsu.

Une fois qu'il fut assuré que c'était bien le cas, le capitaine de Kaijô retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

\- J'appelle le voleur et je le laisse faire comme il chante.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'achever sa phrase que Kuroko fermait de nouveau les yeux. Il n'était pas le sixième joueur fantôme pour rien, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce qui s'était passé. Bon… On verra bien par la suite.

\- Tout le monde se réveille, vérifie son identité et se rendort.

Tous obéirent. Ah, vue la mine renfrognée de Aomine, le voleur était passé par chez lui. Alors le deuxième loup n'était plus l'Ace de Touou… Avec qui Kuroko pouvait avoir échangé la carte ? Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir, de toute manière.

\- La voyante étant morte – il passa outre le grognement de mécontentement de Midorima et le gloussement amusé de Takao, j'appelle les loups.

Akashi ouvrit les yeux et chercha son compagnon des yeux. Il ne parut même pas étonné de voir Kuroko se réveiller à son tour. Il le questionna du regard et le joueur fantôme désigna Aomine. Son ancien capitaine approuva sa décision d'un signe de tête et tous deux fermèrent les yeux. Kasamatsu était surpris. Il semblerait que les "amoureux" étaient en train d'élaborer une stratégie qui pourrait les mener vers la victoire. Le jeu devenait plutôt intéressant…

\- La sorcière se réveille, annonça-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Murasakibara avait pris garde de ne pas s'endormir. Il releva la tête et attendit patiemment que le maître de jeu lui dise quoi faire, ignorant délibérément les gestes de colère d'un Kagami plus que remonté.

\- Cette personne est morte cette nuit, déclara-t-il en désignant Aomine. Veux-tu la sauver ?

La sorcière répondit une nouvelle fois par la négative. Elle ne semblait guère décidée à utiliser sa potion restante pour le bien d'autrui, dis donc… Enfin, passons.

\- Tout le monde se réveille, à l'exception d'Aomine.

\- Fait chier ! jura l'intéressé.

Il jeta sa carte sur la table et foudroya Akashi du regard. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire en coin pour toute réponse. Kise sentit un long frisson courir sur sa nuque à cette vue.

\- Akashichi, c'est toi le loup ! clama-t-il, comme un détective qui aurait réussi à résoudre une enquête particulièrement ardue.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te permet d'affirmer quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, Ryouta, rétorqua l'accusé.

\- C'est sûr ! persista le mannequin. Ça se voit sur ton visage ! Murasakibarachi, Kurokochi, j'en suis absolument sûr !

\- Bon, bah, alors je suis le choix de Kisechin, déclara le géant de Yosen.

\- Au fait, Murasakibara-kun, il me reste du gâteau dans le frigo, déclara Kuroko le plus innocemment du monde.

\- Gâteau ?

Alors qu'il se levait pour partir en quête de la confiserie, Kasamatsu le fit se rasseoir en appuyant sur son épaule, s'attirant ainsi un regard d'une noirceur peu commune de la part du dévoreur de sucré.

\- Tant que tu n'es pas mort, tu ne quittes pas le jeu, répliqua le capitaine de Kaijo, pas le moins impressionné du monde.

On ne peut pas dire que l'idée était tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Quand il fallut procéder au vote, Murasakibara leva la main.

\- Je vote pour ma propre mort, déclara-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Mais, Murasakibarachi… ! voulut protester Kise.

\- Je suis Atsushi, indiqua Akashi.

\- Moi aussi, annonça Kuroko.

\- Kurokochi, pas toi aussi !

\- Bon, alors, c'est Murasakibara qui est la victime du jour, soupira Kasamatsu.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de demander au fan des sucreries de retourner sa carte que celui-ci avait disparu dans la cuisine. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine de Rakuzan.

\- Bon, on sait qui est le vainqueur, alors.

\- N… Non, attends, j'ai encore une chance ! bafouilla Kise. Kurokochi ne va quand même pas me mettre à mort.

\- Je suis le deuxième loup, Kise-kun, répondit tranquillement l'intéressé.

\- Testu ! C'était toi le voleur, alors ?! éructa Aomine.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon amoureux, le félicita Akashi.

\- Parce vous êtes amoureux ? pouffa Takao.

\- Oui, Cupidon nous a mis en couple, expliqua Kuroko.

\- Qui est l'imbécile qui a eu cette idée stupide ? soupira Midorima.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'Ace de Kaijo. Celui-ci aurait bien été tenté de protester, mais il ne pouvait nier. Misérablement, il retourna sa carte. Kasamatsu ne put retenir un sourire. Sa propre action avait fini par se retourner contre lui. Son kohai avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

\- Alors les amoureux ont gagné, ce sont les seuls survivants.

Un sourire suffisant vint s'inscrire sur les lèvres d'Akashi. Ce dernier se redressa, visiblement satisfait par le déroulé du jeu.

\- Akashi-kun.

L'interpellé baissa la tête vers Kuroko, toujours assis. Celui-ci leva son poing vers lui. A cette vue, Akashi fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais, après quelques secondes de flottement, il consentit à frapper son poing contre celui de son ancien coéquipier. Quelques sourires attendris naquirent sur les lèvres face à cette scène.

\- Moi, je dis qu'on devrait faire plus de jeux ensemble ! déclara Kise avec enthousiasme.

\- Ouais, approuva Aomine, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. J'ai une revanche à prendre, après tout. La prochaine fois, Tetsu, tu ne m'échapperas pas !

\- Je t'attends, répondit l'intéressé de sa voix la plus neutre.

Alors que les esprits s'enflammaient à l'idée d'une nouvelle soirée de jeux, Akashi les brisa dans leur élan.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine.

Surpris, les garçons se tournèrent vers lui. Akashi avait rassemblé les cartes et était en train de les glisser dans leur boîte.

\- Je devais m'assurer que la défaite de la Winter Cup était sans conséquence et me voilà conforté dans mon opinion. Mes ordres demeurent absolus.

Il récupéra sa veste et se redressa dans le plus grand silence. Plus personne n'osait prendre la parole. Mais alors que l'ancien capitaine de la Génération des Miracles s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

\- Néanmoins, si vous souhaitez jouer, je jouerai avec vous. Testuya sera chargé de faire circuler les informations entre nous. Sur ce.

Il les quitta sans rien ajouter de plus. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, Murasakibara émergea de la cuisine, des miettes de gâteau maculant le pourtour de ses lèvres. Un soupir de soulagement général gagna l'ensemble des adolescents.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, couina Kise.

\- Arrête de chouiner, Kise ! s'emporta Kasamatsu en lui assénant une claque à l'arrière de la tête sans aucune pitié.

\- Maiheu, sempai, ça fait mal !

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait nous égorger avec ses ciseaux, avoua Aomine.

\- Mais ce n'est tout de même pas un démon, si ?! explosa le capitaine de Kaijo, inquiet à l'idée d'être passé si près de la mort.

\- Bah, pour qu'il fasse peur à Shin-chan… répondit Takao.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! répliqua l'intéressé, piqué au vif.

Midorima s'empara de ses affaires et s'en alla à grands pas sans ajouter un mot à l'encontre de ses camarades, drapé de toute sa dignité. A cette vue, Takao s'empressa de récupérer sa veste et de lui emboîter le pas, non sans avoir lancé un bruyant "A la prochaine !" avant de claquer la porte. Les personnes restantes étaient toujours installées autour de la table basse, bien qu'Aomine soit plus affalé dessus qu'assis devant. Kuroko poussa un soupir. Bien qu'ils aient grandi, on dirait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait fondamentalement changé. Surtout pas Akashi…

\- Qui pour un basket ? lança soudain Kagami.

\- Moi !

Oui, aucun d'entre eux, en effet.


End file.
